Elemental Tennis
by eijiberry
Summary: what happens when Eiji dreams of a girl and shes actually real? insanity for Him! what should Eiji do when his friends think hes too immature and needs to grow up? fall in love! tennis gone elemental! Eiji's stuck! what to do? play for his life! R
1. Angels on the Moon

_Don't tell me if I'm dying  
Cause I don't wanna know  
If I can't see the sun  
Maybe I should go  
Don't wake me 'cause I'm dreaming  
Of angels on the moon  
Where everyone you know  
Never leaves too soon  
Do you believe in the day the you were born  
Tell me do you believe………_

_**It was a Wednesday night, and Eiji Kikumaru had found himself taking a walk around the town to clear his mind to prepare himself for the next tennis tournament to happen. The full moon looked luminescent in his eyes. The city was unusually quiet and there were no cars in sight.**_

_**A friendly black crow came out of nowhere. He crouched down to pet the crow until it looked at him with unusual purple coloured eyes. As he looked closely and saw a beautiful white degisn around his eye. Another boy came out of nowhere and walked up to him.**_

_**"My sister is waiting for you. She wants to see you." As he said this the boy grew black wings out of his back and flew away pointing into a direction leading to a bridge.**_

_**As he made it to the bridge he looked around, finding nobody standing at the bridge. "I guess no one is here." He was about to turn back to head on home when behind him a bright sapphire light had emerged. He turned around to find a lovely girl by herself sitting on the ledge of the bridge, her beautiful red hair flowing through the breeze. Her hair reminded Eiji of fire, for her hair was like the gentle swishes of an eternal red flame.**_

"_**Hello?" he called to her.**_

_**He began to walk closer to her when suddenly she quickly turned to see who it was. She stared at him with a lost gaze, her emerald eyes staring at him. She stood up and walked over to him, whispering in his ear "someday we will meet." His blue eyes grew wide as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. Eiji had felt this wierd sensation flow through him, like he wanted to hold her for good and never let go. He took her body and gently hugged her close to him, she only looked up at him and then smiled. She began to glow the same colour Eiji had seen before and stared in bewilderment as she began to transform into an angel. **_

"_**Am I dead?" Eiji had asked her.**_

"_**No you are not dead. But you are dreaming." She replies. She then hands him a tennis racket with the letters L.M P.T inscribed in the top of the frame. Along the handle was the design of a red fire. The racket felt like it was alive! "Please, take this, as a gift from me. I'm only lending this to you until we meet again." **_

_**Her wings began to flap as she began to float. She takes her hand and flows her fingers through his magenta hair. She says her final good bye to him and she soars to the full moon leaving the same thought in his head " we will meet again……." **_

**_Another boy with blonde hair suddenly appeared in front of him. He glared at Eiji with hate. He pointed to him and said "Use that racket with caution. It may just kill you if your not careful." he was about to turn when he had another thing to say to Eiji. "Don't steal her away from me, or I will tortcher you till you break." Eiji just stood there in fright as the boy had chains appear around him, crushing every bone in his body. "Make this end! Make this end!"_**

_**Suddenly Eiji hears an alarming sound repeating itself, and he woke up to find himself in his bedroom. It was just a dream…. He knew had to tell his friends at school about this one, though he won't know how or what would happen.**_


	2. Grow Up

I don't wanna be told to grow up,  
and I don't wanna change,  
I just wanna have fun.  
I don't wanna be told to grow up,  
and I don't wanna change.  
So you better give up,  
Cause I'm not gonna change,  
I don't wanna grow up.

As Eiji got out of bed he looked closely at the frame.

"Yep, this is the one. How'd I get this anyway?" He wondered out loud. He then heard his older sister calling from downstairs.

"Eiji! It's your turn to make breakfast! Hurry up, you got tennis practice this morning!"

He continued to stare at the racket, wondering how good it works. He decided he wanted to bring the racket with him, to see if it's easy to use. What he found odd the most was the fact that his face was red. He then had remembered, he was kissed on the cheek. As he went downstairs into the kitchen his older sister gave him a shocked look.

"What?" he asks. She continues to stare at her then asks him, "Why is there lipstick on your cheek? Were you kissing anybody upstairs?" Eiji quickly ran upstairs to the bathroom and stared at himself in the mirror. He noticed what his sister was talking about. He began to blush as he seen the red kiss mark. He quickly got dressed, brushed his teeth with his precious toothpaste, brushed his hair, and ran out the door to school.

By the time he made it to his school, Seigaku, he was out of breath. He looked around the tennis courts to find his friend Tekashi Momoshiro. He found Momo over by the drinking fountain, arguing with one of his team mates Koaru Kaidoh. As he walked closer to them his classmate Shusuke Fuji was walking up to him.

"Hey Eiji. Where'd you get that racket from? It's got a nice design to it, like fire."

"Shusuke you won't believe how I got this!" Eiji had said when Shusuke stopped beside him.

"What do you mean Eiji?" He asks.

"I got this in a dream. Some hot chick gave me this in a dream! She was like an angel! She even gave me a kiss on the cheek! I think I'm in love! She even whispered in my ear that we will meet again! She then flew away to the moon!" Then Eiji's heart began to pound. He then blushed from blurting it out loud. The rest of his team mates ended up hearing this, and began laughing at him. He looked around seeing everyone beginning to whisper to him. His doubles partner Oishi began to try to calm the rest of the team down. Momo walked over to join Eiji and Shusuke, trying his best not to laugh.

"Oi, Eiji. You feeling alright there? I mean come on, a tennis racket given to you during a dream? And as soon as you wakeup you have it? That's hard to believe." Momo was talking to Eiji before practice had begun. They were both sitting against the maple tree that was outside the courts, drinking some energy drink. "You got to believe me Momo, it really happened. Here, look for yourself. Look at the frame of the racket." He hands the racket to Momo but something happened. The racket shocked Momo. Momo quickly dropped the racket, feeling his wrist for any sprangs or broken bones. He then looked up at Eiji.

"Oww. Eiji? Is this one of your dumb pranks? Cause if it is it's not funny." Eiji couldn't believe it, Momo has matured. He even didn't know why he was acting serious. Normally Momo loved pranks and jokes, but Eiji didn't do anything.

"What're you talking about Momo? I didn't do anything to it, I swear it. What is with everybody today anyway? Your all acting like I've gone crazy or something! There's nothing wrong with me! I'm the same ol' Eiji as always."

"Eiji, we know you're the same as always, but people are starting to think that its time for you to grow up a little. Even look at me man, even I changed. Since I've been with An, I've been happy." Momo began to glare at Eiji. Eiji knew he was being serious, his tone gave him the hint. Momo got up and walked away, leaving Eiji there to sulk.

When it was time for practice Eiji was partnered up against Ryoma Echizen, the only grade 7 on the team. "Oi, Chibi! You gonna serve or not!" Ryoma only stood there and finally said "mada mada dane." He then used his favourite twist serve and sent the ball spinning into the air and said "There's your serve." Eiji ran to the ball as fast as he could. The racket began to flow within his body. He felt a rush of energy coming from the racket, something was making him run faster then he ever did before. Eiji made it to the ball swung it back to Ryoma. Ryoma had then quickly returned it back to Eiji. The energy from the racket had continued to flow rapidly. He hit the ball back to Ryoma noticing he was sliding on the ground. Uh oh, Eiji thought. Ryoma was doing his famous Drive V attack. The ball was about to go over Eijis' head. He went after the ball when suddenly his body began to react on itself. A flashing light began to grow around him, the light was the same one he saw in his dreams. But something else was wrong, Very wrong……..

Chapter 3 will be made soon.


	3. Lips of an Angel

It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak  
And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

"Aaaaah!" Eiji had screamed. The racket was on fire!

Eiji panicked as the fire went around him, flowing like something was controlling it. The fire began to form into a cat. The match ended up ending as Ryoma went to go drink a Fanta. Everyone on the team was staring in astonishment and confusion to what was happening. They all just stood there, watching as quietly as they could, not a sound in the courts. The cat was staring at Eiji, and after a long silence the cat began to call to him.

"Are you my master?" Eiji couldn't believe his eyes, a talking cat!

"who or what are you? Why are you on fire?" Eiji was glaring thinking this was a prank. "Dammit all! Why is this cat talking to me? Am I dreaming or something? Have I actually gone crazy like everyone else has said?" The cat jumped up on Eijis' shoulder purring in his ear. "You are my master! You're nono dreaming at all! And by the way, I AM fire! I'm a fire spirit of lava, But I'm still just a cute little kitty! My names Magma! What's yours master?"

"You haven't gone crazy Eiji." Eiji looked at his teammates to see who said that. "Sadaharu?" Eiji had said as the data-tennis styled teammate stepped up onto the court. "Why yes. You're not dreaming. Magma, it's been too long. How've you been?" Sadaharu took the cat of his shoulder and began to pet it. "Sadaharu, what's going on? And how do you know this cat?" Shusuke yelled out to him.

"Perhaps I can explain" as he said in his usual calm tone. "Come Eiji, there's something you should know."

Eiji followed Sadaharu to the back of the school and stood there to wait for him to begin.

"Now Eiji as I had said before there is something that you should know and something that I would like to ask." This time he took the racket from Eiji. "Sadaharu wai-"but stopped as the racket didn't shock him like it did to Momo."The racket won't shock me. I know the owner of the racket and have been in contact with the owner." Sadaharu explained. "What do you mean "in contact?" Now Eiji was confused as hell and wanted to know what was going on.

"See for yourself," as he said that a girl about the same age as Eiji and Sadaharu came to join them. Eiji stared in surprisement at the girl. "You…" She had begun to say. Both she and Eiji stood there staring at each other deeply. She walked up to him, put her chest against his, and kissed him on the lips. Eiji began to blush madly. This was his first kiss! She then whispered in his ear "I told you we would meet again."

Please stay tuned for chapter 4!!!


	4. Shimmy shimmy Quarter Turn

Hey people eijiberry here! Sorry if my stories may be a little dull but this is my first story made so I'm trying my best! I know I should of done this on the first chapter but I forgot to put this in. Anyways enjoy! And tell me what you think :3

Bold letters=text messages

_Serious as a heart attack  
I'm looking in my almanac  
I've gotta find out all the things  
And find out where she got your wings  
Shimmy shimmy quarter turn  
I feel like I will never learn  
How can I check lost and found  
When I'm too busy getting down!  
Gotta get it back to  
A back up plan to find you  
Start acceleration  
Take it back to square one_

Sadaharu was still standing there, watching as the girl went to kiss Eiji on the lips for the second time. Eiji gently made her move back a step away from him; blushing madly knowing he was standing there. "Sadaharu, how do you know this girl?" Sadaharu kept silent as the girl replied for him instead.

"I am his cousin. My name is Luna." She said as she removed his hand from her shoulders.

"Why are you even here? No offence of course." He said as he was staring at her from head to toe. How could a babe like this be Sadaharu s' cousin?? He thought in his head.

He, Shusuke, Momo and Kaidoh once pictured his cousin to be nerdy looking and chunky, with a green, spiky hairstyle like his and a little gothic looking. They never thought that she would look like anyone who stepped out of a magazine, let alone be an overrated goddess.

Luna glared her green emerald eyes at him and replied "I'm here to see how it's going with you using my tennis racket of course." She then pointed to the racket. "Does it work for you?" He didn't reply back, only stared at her with an expressionless motion towards her. His heart began to pound in his body. What was this he was feeling? Love? "W-well it seems to work but, it kinda, I don't know, began to burn. Can you explain what this means?"

She started to giggle "Of course I can tell you. Just pass me the racket." As Eiji handed over the racket she began to scream. The racket shocked her! She quickly dropped the racket and examined her hand for anything that may be broken. "Tha-that shouldn't of happened to me! I'm the creator!"Eiji picked it up and nothing happened.

"Eiji, it seems you are the new owner." Sadaharu walked over to him and gave him glove that matched with the racket. "This will help you out with your power."

Eiji took the glove and took a close look at it. A flame design was embroidered in the cuff. He didn't know what to say. He felt proud with glory flow in his heart, until he looked back to Luna, who had defiance of flame and rage in her emerald eyes.

"Sadaharu! But that's mine! That shouldn't have happened!" Luna then calmed down and gave a serious look to Eiji. "You really don't know about your power?" He looked at Luna, thinking about how much he may have hurt her. After all, she made it with all her heart. "No, I don't, but it might be better if you tell me more." She breathed in then exhaled with a sigh. "Fine, I should explain everything to you." She sat down on a bench and tapped her hand against the bench giving him the signal to sit down beside her. As he sat, he silently looked the other way, not knowing whether he should hear this or not, confusion and uncertainty in his eyes.

"Now Eiji, that racket is no ordinary racket. It was made out of magma and fireproof wood, with a ton of ash and Krypton. It even has DNA of animals that combined with the krypton itself." She paused for a minute to hear Sadaharu whisper in her ear. "I see you've already met Magma, that's a sign of ownership. Magma belonged to the soul of any ancient cat that was said to be able to predict the future and give power to its owner. I should warn you though about a few things, one being there are some side effects to using the racket."

"Side effects?" now Eiji was fully confused, and had a feeling that something bad was to be said.

"Yes, side effects. One such is death if you're not careful, plus paralyzation, fatigue, fainting disorders, and so on." She looked over to Eiji to find his eyes wide with fright. She took her hand to his cheek and began to gently slide her fingers around. Seeing this calmed Eiji down. She noticed the relaxation in him and continued on. "There are other animals that live in the racket but it takes a lot to release them and have them to obey your commands to them, which will increase risks." For one thing I should warn you, your life is at stake, but one thing that will help you live is the other rackets."

"Other rackets? There's more?"

"Yes, there are more rackets around the world that you need to win in order to obtain to keep your life."

For the first time in his life Eiji had never felt fearful towards tennis. "Wait a minute, you mean I have to play against others, obtain rackets like this, and do this just to STAY alive?"

"Precisely."

"No way, you can't make me do this! This is just terrible!"

Sadaharu went behind Eiji and began to rub his shoulders. "Just relax; Luna here will protect you from dieing." They both looked over to Luna as she gave a coy smile. "Yeah I will….." She lays down with her head on his lap looking up to him, "Cause I think you are so damn cute!"

There was some silence. Out of nowhere a cell phone began to ring playing Shimmy Shimmy Quarter Turn by Hellogoodbye. Luna pulled a cell phone out of her pocket. "Sorry that was me. Oh! It's Rodney!" She Flipped open her phone to reveal a text message.

**Hey sis what'cha up ta? Did you find the dude you were looking for? – Crowtalon.**

"Eiji looked at the message and Luna began to giggle. "Haha, don't worry it's just my big brother. Oh! And Crowtaloned boyhottee is just his signature."She let Eiji see what she was texting to him.

**Hey big brother! Yeah I found him! ^ ^ He's as good lookin as you! : P jkjk He looks way better!!!! :3 How's Tadd and Rika doing? Is Tadd being good?? – PheonixTalon **

"PheonixTalon? Is that the initials on the racket?"She looked back up at him. "Yeah, it is. Teehee, you should see how he'll react to this!" She opened her cell phone once again after hearing the ring tone go off once again.

**What'ya mean he's better looking then me? :( I take offence to that major! XP Oh well at least I get all the ladies on my side! I'm surrounded by lots of them right now! ******** Anyways…Tadd's doing okay and Rika is just planting as usual. Tiff and Sass went to the store.-Crowtalon**

"Heehee my brother's soooo dumb!" She continued to giggle. Eiji looked down at her with a smile. She suddenly stopped giggling and looked up at him. "What is it?" she asks. He continued looking closer into her eyes. What was this raging feeling he could hear in his heart? They heard a coughing noise coming from Sadaharu. They forgot he was still standing there. She quickly sat back up on the bench like nothing had happened. "You two are getting close already." They both looked at him with awed expressions. They quickly looked away from each other embarrassed by the tone in his voice.

Luna cleared her voice loud enough for them to hear. "So Sadaharu, are you still making those drinks of yours?" Sadaharu only sat there expressionless. "You know Luna; it's not wise to hide the truth, especially since you owe me plenty." As of hearing this she stood up, walked up to Sadaharu, and slapped him in the face. He flinched as a fiery pain shot through the side of his face. "I don't owe you a thing. You've done nothing for me except look after me. Come on Eiji." She took Eiji by the wrist and walked away with him from Sadaharu, leaving him against the wall trying to check the damage.

Chapter 5 known as "Play with fire" will be made soon!!!! Stay tuned!


End file.
